The Unloved
by Tanith2011
Summary: While recovering from his injuries after the events in "The Unlawful", Griff becomes acquainted with a newly wed young woman named, Ella, and experiences feelings that takes him into unchartered territory. Complications arise when the Cartwrights suspect Ella's husband is planning on swindling her of her rightful inheritance while Candy cautions Griff not to get involved.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Although the door to Ben Cartwright's office stood wide open, Griff could see that his employer was not alone so he courteously gave it a light knock.

Ben shifted his gaze to the doorway and smiled broadly from where he sat behind his desk. "Griff, come in!" he invited enthusiastically.

The young ranch hand removed his hat, revealing a healing cut above his brow. Self-consciously he slowly walked into the room.

Mrs. Walters, who sat opposite Ben, turned in her seat and greeted the young man warmly. "Hello, Griff."

"How do you do, Mrs. Walters?" Griff politely returned the greeting.

"I'm very well, thank you," replied Mrs. Walters. "Mr. Cartwright and I were just talking about you," she added warmly.

Before the anxious youth could ask any questions, Ben gestured for him to take a seat. "Mrs. Walters and I were discussing how she needs another clerk for her store and we both feel you would be up for the job. Can we count on you, Griff, to lend her a hand just for a couple of weeks in between your chores?"

"I'd be happy to help, but..." Griff hesitated. Turning a light shade of pink in the face, he looked down shyly and began fidgeting with the frayed brim of his hat

"But?" Ben prompted gently but loud enough to bring the young man back to attention.

Griff dry swallowed and looked up nervously. "I've never been a clerk before. I don't rightly know how, Mr. Cartwright."

Mrs. Walters smiled encouragingly. "Oh, there's really nothing to it. You already know how to read and write and you're familiar with some of the most renowned authors – least that's what I heard from a very reliable source. The only thing I need to show you is how I keep them all categorized and what to do when you take payments from customers. You'll be getting a key for the cash drawer and the safe," Mrs. Walters explained. She reached out and placed a hand on his arm to reassure him.

Griff almost gulped at the thought of being delegated a task that involved handling and accessing money. He turned to face the kind lady and stammered, "You want...you want me to...I...I don't think I can..."

Ben knew all too well what was making the ranch hand so uncomfortable and quickly spoke up to put him at ease, "Griff, you'll be just fine. Mrs. Walters' clerk, Miss Pennyfeather, is going away for a couple of weeks on an urgent family matter and she'll need an extra hand at the store. Since you seem to be more than just a little familiar with literature, naturally we thought of you. I've also heard you have been helping Jamie with his math homework and I have to say you put Joe and Hoss to shame when it comes to working with numbers. So, what do you say?"

"I'll only need you four days a week so that's just eight days in total and you'll be getting a wage," Mrs. Walters smiled.

Griff straightened up his back and looked Ben in the eye. With feigned confidence he cleared his throat and said, "Alright, I'll do it, but only until Miss Pennyfeather gets back. I wouldn't want the guys to think I'm not pulling my weight or anything."

"It's settled then. So tomorrow you'll meet Mrs. Walters at the store at eight o'clock, sharp," Ben instructed. "Since we don't want you to be late on your first day, you're excused from your morning chores."

"Thank you, Griff. It really means a lot to me," Mrs. Walters graciously thanked the young man she had grown very fond of in the short time she had gotten to know him.

Ben and Griff both walked Mrs. Walters out the front door. The ranch hand then helped the woman mount her horse.

"See you tomorrow, Griff," Mrs. Walters bade the young man a farewell.

Griff nodded and forced a smile. All the moisture seemed to have evaporated from inside his mouth and his tongue refused to cooperate to form a reply. He watched the kind storekeeper ride out of the gates and disappear over the hill.

"You'll do a fine job helping out Mrs. Walters," Ben said in a gentle tone. He clapped a hand on Griff's shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze.

Griff exhaled sharply. "I hope so," he croaked.

"Come on, let's go have some breakfast. Hop Sing insisted on you joining us this morning. He thinks you're still far too skinny to be working on a farm!" Ben chuckled. "Then you can go help Candy take care of the horses." He was confident he'd made the right decision to allow Griff to work at the bookstore especially since he noticed the young man was still moving around gingerly and was getting behind in his chores. The boy had insisted on returning to his duties much too soon when he really should have taken it easy for at least another week. Working for Mrs. Walters meant it would lighten the physical workload for Griff without him noticing. Plus, it wouldn't hurt for him to start interacting with people outside of the Ponderosa. Even though, yes, Griff was in the law's eyes still technically a convict, Ben didn't want him to feel that he was imprisoned on the ranch or be alienated from the community. After all, once his parole term was served, Ben had been thinking about giving him a small spread of his own somewhere on the Ponderosa where Griff can start a new life. He would need to feel confident to venture into town to purchase supplies or go to the post office as well as the bank. Ben felt that by sending Griff to work for the store it would give him the opportunity to build on his confidence and show the townsfolk that he was just like anybody else. A normal, hard working rancher who could read and write and nothing less.

Regardless of his plans for the young man, Ben hoped he was right, and that Griff was ready to take his first steps in preparation for his future when he would one day be a free man.


	2. Chapter 1

_**AN: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I hope you will continue to enjoy Griff's next adventure. **_

_**Happy weekend everyone!**_

_**Tanith**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Griff's horse gave a snort as his master positioned the saddle on its back. "Easy, boy," he hushed the animal and continued to stroke its neck soothingly.

"Hey Griff!" shouted a familiar voice.

The tall ranch hand turned to see Candy approaching him. The foreman had been away on a business trip in Carson City and had just returned.

"Mornin', Candy!" Griff greeted. "Welcome back."

The two friends shared a brief one armed hug, clapping each other on the back.

"I tell ya, It's good to be back!" Candy exclaimed, happily.

"You were only gone, what? A week?" Griff scoffed.

Candy shrugged. "It felt like a month. I barely slept most nights. There was a cattle drive and, uh, well let's just say I never appreciated how quiet our guys are compared to the bunch that stayed in Carson City." Then with a mischievous grinned, he added, "So, I heard you'll be working for Mrs. Walters?"

"Hey, how'd ya hear about that, huh? You only just got here...wait a minute...you put me up to this, didn't you?" Griff accused good naturedly, stabbing an accusing finger at his friend's chest.

Candy held his hands up, with his palms outward and backed away, his grin broadening. "Oh come on! Would I do a little thing like that to you?"

Griff glowered, partly annoyed and partly amused at the lengths Candy must've taken to be involved in such a scheme. He took a deliberate step forward but the older man turned around and bolted out of the barn before he could get within an arm's reach of him.

Griff's first day working at Mrs. Walters' store started on a positive note with the middle aged storekeeper patiently demonstrating his responsibilities and tasks. It all seemed simple enough and Griff, with the notes the kindly woman took the time to compile for him, was able to quickly grasp her instructions.

The early part of the morning was quiet, but it soon picked up pace. All the customers that walked in were regulars of Mrs. Walters and if they were aware of Griff's history, they didn't show it. This lifted the young man's confidence and while he was still very nervous, he was able to get through the morning without consequence. Mrs Walters took care to casually introduce her new assistant to all who ventured into the shop, making certain they saw how highly she thought of him. Griff found himself blushing at times, particularly when he was introduced to two pretty, giggling twin girls who looked a little younger than him. When their mother entered the store to meet with them, his cheeks grew hot and he felt extremely self-conscious that he was about to make a fool of himself. He was grateful when Mrs. Walters took over the counter and asked Griff to locate an order that the young ladies' mother had placed a month ago.

What started as a manageable day, however, quickly deteriorated on a downward spiral. While Mrs. Walters ducked out to the post office, Gus, an impatient middle aged but sturdy cowboy entered the store with a bunch of flowers. Under the assumption that Griff had done something terrible to the lady and was robbing the cash drawer, Gus dropped the flowers and drew out his pistol.

"Hold it right there! Hands up where I can see 'em!" Gus barked.

Griff froze and shook his head as he stood behind the front desk. _What?! _Frustrated, Griff shot back sarcastically, "Come on, you ain't gonna steal from Mrs. Walters now are ya?" He had crossed paths with Gus before and each man had already formed an undesirable opinion of the other during their brief encounter. One thing, however, that they shared was their friendship with Mrs. Walters.

Gus's face screwed up in confusion. Did he hear correctly or were his ears playing tricks on him? No, the boy was being a smart mouth! "Don't get smart with me, boy! We're goin' down to the sheriff's office right now!"

Griff raised his eyebrows and let out a short dry laugh. It finally dawned on him that the man was seriously taking him for a robber. "Now, just hold on a minute! I'm the new clerk. See, she left me these notes here," he tried to explain and pointed at the notebook that lay opened on the counter.

Keeping the pistol trained on the younger man, Gus reached out and snatched up the book with his free hand. He took one glance at the page which had Mrs Walters' beautiful handwriting but unfortunately, he was illiterate and could not make out what she had written.

"Y'see, I work here for Mrs. Walters," Griff repeated, annunciating each word to ensure Gus would catch on but from the looks of things, the man was slower in wit than he had took him for.

Gus studied the cowpoke in front of him, unsure whether he was trying to rile him or make a fool out of him.

Losing his patience and growing more anxious, Griff drew in a deep breath and let it out again in a heavy sigh. Unfazed by the gun still pointed at his chest, he reached out and snatched the book back then held it up and pointed at the contents. "Look, Mister, I just told ya who I was! Can't you read?! It says it right there! Look, there's my name, right there! Griff. G.R.I.F.F."

Gus took a moment to scrutinize the handwriting once more and tried to make sense of what this young cahoot was saying. Still unconvinced he glared at the young man."You're lying, boy! Mrs. Walters ain't no way be hiring a convict!

Griff swallowed hard, trying his mightiest to hold his temper in check. Candy was wrong. The world was never going to accept him for who he was. His past continued to cast its dark shadow over him.

The tinkling of the bell as the door of the shop opened drew the attention of both highly wired men.

"Griff, would you be a dear and give me a hand with these boxes please? Oh, good morning, Gus!" Mrs Walters greeted as she entered the store, juggling three boxes in her arms. The parcels obscured her view of the flowers that Gus had dropped on the floor earlier. "Oh!" the elegant woman cried out in surprise as she felt herself trip over something lying at her feet and if it weren't for two pairs of hands rushing to her aid, she would have fallen and the boxes would have surely flew from where they had been balancing in her arms.

Gus had stowed away his pistol when Mrs Walters had first entered and greeted them, mostly out of reflex when he saw her struggle with the packages. Having saved the parcels from tumbling out of the woman's arms, he saw something very peculiar and that was the ex-con gently steadying Mrs. Walters and guiding her to step around the obstacle.

"Oh thank you, gentlemen...oh look here, oh my, they are beautiful!" Mrs Walters gushed as she bent down and picked up the slightly ruffled bouquet of wild flowers from where it lay on the wooden floorboards.

Gus hastily deposited the parcels onto the counter then removed his hat and stood with his eyes shifting from Mrs. Walters then suspiciously back to Griff.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave you for so long, Griff, but the Wells Fargo was busier than I expected!" the kindly woman apologized breathlessly. Noting the awkward silence for the first time since her return, she added, "Oh, how rude of me. Griff, this is Gus." Turning her face to Gus, she said, "Gus, Griff has been an absolute dear in helping me out with Miss Pennyweather being away and all."

Gus cleared his throat then addressed the young con in front of him with barely contained disgust. "You better be doing you're told, boy!"

"Gus! There's no need for that. What's the matter with you?" Mrs. Walters questioned in confusion over her friend's behaviour.

"He's a con! Or hasn't he told you?" Gus said, stabbing his finger in Griff's direction.

Mrs. Walters took a step closer to Gus and looked directly in his eyes."I know where the boy came from before he started working for the Cartwrights. Ben can vouch for him. If his word is good enough for me then I expect mine would be good enough for you!"

Gus opened his mouth to say something but could not find the right words and settled for clearing his throat of the metaphorical frog that had managed to climb its way up his oesophagus.

"That settles it then!" Mrs. Walters concluded. "Let me put these beautiful flowers in a vase." With a warm smile she walked through the door leading into the back room.

An awkward silence fell over the two men until Mrs. Walters returned a short while later.

"Can I make either of you a cup of tea?" Mrs. Walters asked.

A chorus of answers followed all at once and went somewhere along the lines of no thank you with the rest lost in a series of mumbled words she didn't catch.

Gus danced on the spot thinking of something appropriate to say when the woman he held dear set him at ease.

"Gus, would you care to join me for dinner tonight?" Mrs. Walters asked casually.

"I would like that, Edith," Gus croaked then his shifted his gaze to Griff as if he was going to have to compete for Mrs. Walters' affection.

"Griff won't be joining us, I'm afraid, if that's what you are thinking." Mrs. Walters grinned. "Mr. Cartwright will need him to tend to the horses and I'm sure Hop Sing will be expecting him to dine at the ranch."

Griff tried to hide the amusement from his eyes as he watched Gus battling an internal struggle and causing more humiliation to himself.

"Yes, of course, of course!" Gus waved off the comment in an attempt to restore his dignity. "I must be off. I will return this evening－seven o'clock?"

"That will be just fine," Mrs. Walters replied with a kind smile.

Gus returned his hat to his head and tipped the brim as he turned to leave, ignoring Griff's presence.

Mrs. Walters bade Gus good day then turned her attention to her new clerk and smiled kindly. "I hope Gus wasn't giving you a hard time?"

Griff shook his head and lied, "No, not at all." While he didn't care for Gus's attitude, it was clear that Mrs. Walters and Gus were familiar with one another and he didn't want to cause a fuss for the woman he counted as one of the few friends he had.

"Good. Are you hungry?" Mrs. Walters asked, changing the subject.

Griff nodded with a smile.

"Let's take a break and close the store. I'll fix us some hot soup and fresh bread," Mrs. Walters offered.

The remainder of the day passed uneventfully and while Griff felt some of the tension leave his body, he couldn't push away the nagging doubt that working for Mrs. Walters was going to be another mistake in his life.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you again for reading and reviewing!**

**Tanith**

**Chapter 2**

Griff's return to the ranch was met by two curious men who greeted him outside the bunk house.

"Griff!" Candy called out. "So, how was it? How did your day go?"

Griff dismounted from his horse and shrugged his shoulders. "Was alright."

Candy and Ben exchanged a worried look then followed the young man into the stables.

"Only alright? Griff, did something happen?" Candy questioned.

"What makes you think anything happened? I said it was alright!" Griff said defensively, earning a frown from Ben and a stern glower from Candy.

"Griff, no-one is making any assumptions. We're just a little excited to hear how your day went," Ben said gently.

"Well, it didn't sound like it to me! You're all lookin' at me like trouble always has a way of findin' me. I'll tell ya how my day was. My day was fine. I know I'm a little late for chores but I'll get them done, don't you worry bout that," Griff said as he continued to unsaddle his horse.

"We're not worried about the chores. We know you'll get them done. We just..." Candy started but Ben placed a hand on his arm to stop him short.

"Hop Sing left you some stew up at the main house. You're welcome to it when you're ready," Ben said, changing the subject and prompting Candy to drop the matter with a nod in his direction. "We'll leave you to your chores." He gestured for the foreman to follow him and leave the young man be. Candy may be the only person who knew Griff best, but sometimes it was better to give the former convict room to breathe and to let him make the decisions that he felt was best. A man was his own man, after all and like any other, Griff deserved that respect if he was ever going to learn to trust people and make it on his own one day.

* * *

The next day, Griff woke up bright and early, completed his chores and left the ranch without so much as a goodbye to Candy or Ben Cartwright. It was obvious that the tight-lipped youth avoided conversation and wanted nothing more than to carry on his way.

When he arrived at the store he tethered his horse to the hitching post and walked inside. He had just removed his hat and was about to greet his employer when he noticed Mrs. Walters had company.

"Good morning Griff! I want you to meet my niece, Ella," Mrs. Walters introduced.

Griff's crystal blue gaze fell on the pretty young woman in front of him and he felt an odd burning sensation creep up his neck and face, making him feel rather self-conscious. "How do you do, M'am," he croaked as he stepped a few feet forward and extended his free hand.

"Please, Griff, call me Ella," the young woman said with a warm smile as she shook Griff's hand.

"Ella just arrived yesterday afternoon all the way from New York," Mrs. Walters explained.

Lost for words, Griff could only nod.

"Aunt Edith was just telling me about you!" Ella remarked.

"Me?"Griff gulped, pointing at himself nervously.

"Yes, she tells me you are an accomplished reader!" Ella beamed.

Griff shuffled his feet uncomfortably, mumbling under his breath and looking from one woman to the other. He was not accustomed to receiving flattery, especially from women, and did not know how to respond.

"Griff, dear, why don't you show Ella your favorite books? She has been asking me for some new reading material," Mrs. Walters suggested, trying to put the young man's nerves at ease and provide a welcoming distraction for Ella so she could open the store and prepare the day.

Griff showed Ella the volumes of novels he had either read or had wanted to read. Most of the books were filled with adventure and a few were poetry which he felt maybe more to a young lady's taste.

"A Tale of Two Cities!" Ella gasped excitedly as she skimmed through the shelf and pulled out a novel.

Griff couldn't hide his surprise that this young woman was familiar with the story. It didn't seem like something she would read.

"You look surprised?" Ella questioned when she caught the look on the young man's face.

Griff cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his wavy hair, trying to act casually. "Surprised? Well, no, I just didn't expect you know, a girl...a woman of...of..." drowning in his own words, Griff stopped and took a deep breath before plundering on, "I just didn't think you could get these books in New York. You, er, have books in New York?"

Ella chuckled and replied, "Yes, Griff, we have books in New York, even Dickens stories are highly praised there."

Before Griff even realized he was doing it, the corners if his mouth twitched and curled into the first genuine smile he gave anyone whom he had only just met.

Ella returned the smile and opened her mouth to say something more when the door bell tinkled.

"Ella, darling! I've been waiting for you at the Hotel," a man announced out loud as he entered the shop, dressed in immaculate attire and freshly polished shoes.

All eyes zeroed in on the visitor but each set formed their own view.

Owen!" Ella called out cheerfully.

Griff looked the stranger up and down and felt the same level of scrutiny given to him. The smile that had appeared so easily on his face moments before quickly disintegrated. He wasn't sure if it was because of the way the man had studied him or the way he looked at Ella but whatever it was, Griff decided he didn't much care about this Owen.

Ella stepped away from Griff and walked over to the gentleman, hooking an arm through his elbow. "Aunt Edith, Griff, allow me to introduce you to my husband, Owen Mortimer."

The room suddenly felt oddly cold all of a sudden for Griff but he ignored it and extended his hand to the new comer. "How do you do?"

"A little weary from the journey but otherwise I am very well, you, Mr. King," Owen replied politely, shaking the younger man's hand firmly.

"Ella's told me all about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Mr. Mortimer," Mrs. Walters said kindly.

Owen stepped forward, took Edith's hand and kissed it softly. "My dear Ella has spoken fondly of her favorite aunt. I can certainly see why!"

The rest of the morning and early afternoon was spent with Griff taking care of the store while Mrs. Walters joined her niece and the husband for a picnic not far from the outskirts town. He busied himself with getting through all the tasks Mrs. Walters set out for him and helping the few customers who ventured into the store. During the quiet lull in between, he found Ella's porcelain doll features floating in his mind and bringing a smile to his face. The day passed uneventfully until another surprise visitor entered the store.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Many thanks to my readers for continuing to follow my story and thank you to "honu59" for pointing out my boo boo with the previous chapter - Ella and Mr. Mortimer are husband and wife and not fiances - apologies for the confusion.**

**Happy weekend!**

**Tanith**

**Chapter 3**

"Candy! What're you doing here?" Griff blurted out hastily, feeling embarrassed by the intrusion and assuming the worst.

Candy held up his hands in surrender. "Whoah! I'm just...looking for a book."

Griff glowered at his friend, catching his lie. " Yeah, right! You can't read! You're checking up on me, aren't ya?"

"Of course not! Aren't I allowed to visit a friend at his new job?" Candy asked innocently, though in truth he was checking in but he wasn't the only one. The Cartwright household, even Hop Sing, was curious to know how their young friend was faring. When Ben decided now was a good time as any to check if an order he had placed with Mrs. Walters had arrived, Candy drew the short straw for being the very man to go on the mission and prepare for Griff's unpredictable reaction.

"Well, I'm busy!" Griff retorted, quickly looking around the store for something he could be working on but not having any such luck as he had completed all the tasks Mrs. Walters had set out on her list.

Candy scratched the top of he head thoughtfully. "Yeah, I can see that...that you're, er, _busy_."

Griff rolled his eyes, getting more annoyed. "Can you please just go?"

Candy couldn't keep his laughter contained any longer. After a spell, he cleared his throat and explained, "Come on, buddy, seriously, I was looking for a book, but not for me. Mr. Cartwright sent me over. Apparently he placed an order with Mrs. Walters some weeks back. He needs it to help him with some new monthly paperwork or something."

Griff let out a heavy sigh. "Alright, wait here. I'll check out the back." As an after thought, he pointed a finger at Candy and added, "And don't touch anything. I spent all morning sorting out the new releases into alphabetical order."

Candy watched Griff disappear into the back room, a mixture of amusement and pride crossed over his face. "Alpha-what?" He mouthed silently. "I don't even know what that means," he muttered, shaking his head. He never pictured the kid as a bookworm, well, maybe when he was a youngster but it was hard to imagine it after everything he had gone through growing up and now here he was, on his second day of his new job, protecting a library of literary works.

Griff returned a short moment later with a parcel in his hand. "What d'ya know? There was something for Mr. Cartwright after all," he scoffed.

"Griff, I can't believe you doubted me!" Candy said, his hands on his hips in mock annoyance.

Griff shrugged and gave his friend a crooked smile and held out the parcel. "Could you blame me?"

Candy accepted the package and replied, "No, I guess not."

The light banter was interrupted by the return of Mrs. Walters who was accompanied by her niece and Owen Mortimer.

"Candy! How wonderful to see you! Oh, Mr. Cartwright will be thrilled to have that package. Arrived this morning. I would have had Griff take it with him to deliver to Mr. Cartwright but it looks he needed it urgently," said Mrs. Walters jubilantly. "Ella, Mr. Mortimer, allow me to introduce Mr. Canaday, foreman of the Ponderosa ranch."

"How do you do, Mr. Canaday?" Ella politely greeted.

"Please, call me Candy," the foreman insisted, shaking Mortimer's hand.

"Owen," Mortimer returned. "Ponderosa? Why, we have a meeting with Mr. Ben Cartwright tomorrow." Giving his wife's shoulder a gentle squeeze, he continued, "Ella's dearly departed father – God rest his sole – has left a sizeable spread for her on the Ponderosa and we're here to tidy up his affairs."

"I'm sorry to hear about your father, Ella," Candy consoled. "Mr. Cartwright is a good man – the best man I know. He'll help you put things in order as smoothly as possible."

"Thank you, Mr. Canaday – Candy," Ella thanked.

"We've come all the way from New York and we're not familiar with the territory. Would you mind directing us, Candy?" Mortimer enquired.

"Not at all – ah dang it! I would have escorted you personally but I have an errand to run and will be leaving at first light. Er, I can get Lucas..." Candy offered then realized in embarrassment that he may not be able to fulfil his offer.

"Griff, why don't you meet Ella and Mr. Mortimer tomorrow at their hotel?" Mrs. Walters suggested.

"Ah, what about the store?" Griff hesitantly responded.

"Oh, I'm sure it will survive without you for a day! And so will I. Not that I don't appreciate your company but you have done a magnificent job, there's nothing left for me to do tomorrow!" Mrs. Walters proudly voiced. "Consider it as part of your duty then if that's what it takes to convince you," she chuckled.

"Great idea! Tell you what, Griff? Why don't you take the cart and pick them up?" Candy clapped his hand and looked at Griff, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, sure, I can do that," Griff agreed nervously.

"It's very kind of you, Griff," Ella said genuinely.

Once again, Griff felt a burning glow enveloping him. "It's my pleasure, ma'am."

Amused, Candy caught the all too familiar look of someone who had just been love-struck on his friend's face and smiled to himself. _So, you're not immune are you, buddy?_ He had always wondered if Griff would one day experience the kind of attraction to a woman that left a man speechless and weak at the knees. His young friend was always consumed by the darker feelings of mistrust and insecurity that Candy began to worry if there was any room left inside of Griff to feel anything else. Feelings that were robbed from him at a young age and left him with deeply rooted scars that may never completely heal. Remembering Mr. Mortimer's presence, not just in the store but in Ella's life, Candy allowed the smile to fade and hoped that Griff's fondness for the girl was just a short-lived harmless admiration that would also fade before it had a chance to develop into something more.

Something that can never be.


	5. Chapter 4

_**AN: Thank you to all my readers for continuing to read my story and special mention to "Kirsten whom I can't thank personally: really appreciate your feedback!**_

_**Tanith**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Griff was up earlier than necessary. He took a little extra time to wash up and brush his mussed up wavy hair before preparing the cart. For reasons that were still new to him, he wanted to look and feel presentable when he chaperoned Mrs. Walters' pretty niece. He didn't, however, care about Mr. Mortimer and the thought of him accompanying them was like a dark rain cloud hovering over him.

Griff arrived at the hotel on time and saw Ella and Mr. Mortimer walking out of the front entrance. He hopped down from the cart and greeted the couple before offering Ella a hand to climb up to the passenger seat while Mr. Mortimer boarded from the other side.

"Tell me, Mr. King, how long have you been under Mr. Cartwright's employ?" Mortimer enquired conversationally as the cart rolled out of town.

"Not long. A few months," Griff answered vaguely.

"And before that? What did you do?"

"I was, a...a ranch hand in Billings, Montana," Griff supplied, deliberately leaving out where he really was between the time he lived in Billings to his arrival at the Ponderosa. There was no sense in telling the truth to a stranger, he thought. Especially when it would just taint his image in front of Ella. At that moment he suddenly realized he couldn't bear the thought of her crystal blue eyes looking at him like a monster.

"I see. Well then, what brought you all the way here? I mean, you're doing the same job really, aren't you? Same money, right?" Mortimer pressed.

Griff ground his teeth and gripped the reins tighter. "I grew tired of the scenery."

"Interesting. How old are you, boy, if you don't mind me asking?" Mortimer questioned.

_Call me a boy one more time…_

Griff drew a deep breath and tried his best to retain his patience and manners, but he feared he was going to fail if Mortimer continued to treat him like a child. "Nineteen. Going on twenty next month."

"Really? And do you have your own spread?"

"No, I don't, but someday I will," Griff replied, turning around and making brief eye contact with Ella.

"Of course, you will, Griff," Ella said with an encouraging smile.

Mortimer frowned in disapproval at the casual exchange between his wife and the ranch hand. He made a mental note to have a private word with her later when they returned to the hotel on what constituted as proper behaviour for a young married lady. For now, he was curious about this young man. There was something about Mr. King that bothered him though, but he couldn't quite place a finger on what it was. "What does your pa do?"

Griff returned his gaze to the road and took a moment to formulate an answer to a question that brought back memories from his dark past that he wished he could erase. "He was a rancher."

"In Billings?"

"Yes. And what is it that _you _do, Mr. Mortimer?" Griff decided it was time to take the attention off himself. His hands were beginning to shake and he forced himself to relax his grip on the reins.

"I'm a lawyer. I have my own firm in New York. My job is to bring justice and prosecute the guilty and I _always_ win. Sometimes, I also handle estate matters when there's a need for my services," Mortimer flaunted. "I suppose you could say I'm a businessman and a successful one."

Griff remained awkwardly silent.

"Have I impressed you into silence, Mr. King or has a cat got your tongue?" Mortimer laughed at his own sarcastic remark.

Feeling a little uncomfortable by her husband's outspokenness, Ella gave his arm a light squeeze and whispered, "Oh, Owen, please don't gloat. We talked about this. You know how I feel."

Mortimer turned to face Ella and placed his hand over hers. "The _boy_ was curious. I'm just answering his question, my dear."

A burning sensation crept up Griff's collar and he spun around to face his passenger. "It's Mr. King or Griff. I'm no boy, Mr. Mortimer!" he hastily and firmly corrected.

"Please forgive him, Mr. King. He meant no disrespect," Ella quickly responded to restore peace between the two men.

"My apologies, Mr. King," Mortimer said in a voice devoid of emotion.

Griff noted there was no sincerity behind Mortimer's words but Candy's voice of reason rang in his head. _Let it go. Just let it go. _With great difficulty, the young ranch hand bit his tongue before replying, "No offense was taken, Mr. Mortimer."

Relaxing back into their seats, Ella and Mortimer spent the remainder of the journey commenting on the scenery.

When the trio arrived at the main house, they were greeted warmly by Ben Cartwright and his eldest son, Adam.

"Pleasure to meet you, Owen. I have heard many great things about your father," Adam greeted. "Tell me, is he still practicing?"

"No, he's retired now but he's still considered the best district attorney in the east!" Mortimer replied proudly.

Adam laughed good naturedly. "I don't doubt that. I guess you have stiff competition."

"That I do but I'm not a district attorney yet," Mortimer said.

Adam then turned his attention to the young woman. "And you must be Mrs. Ella Mortimer. You're definitely more beautiful than the pictures I've seen from your aunt."

Ella let out a laugh, "And you are more handsome than how my aunt has described you, Adam!"

Adam grinned broadly and complimented Mortimer on his luck.

"Yes, I do feel rather fortunate," Mortimer replied, not bothering to hide the pride he felt. "Would you object to allowing Mr. King in accompanying Ella on a tour of the Ponderosa while your father and I take care of business matters? It's been a tiresome trip and with all the complexities around her father's Will in New York, this is all just a little too much," Mortimer requested.

"I couldn't agree more, Mr. Mortimer," Ben replied approvingly. "Griff, would you mind taking Ella around the Ponderosa?"

Griff rubbed the sweat from the palms of his hands nervously on his pants. "Alright." As much as he desired Ella's company, the idea also made him uneasy, but he wasn't in the position to refuse.

"Maybe give us a couple of hours," Ben proposed.

Griff nodded and waited until Mr. Cartwright and Adam guided Mr. Mortimer into the house. "Mrs. Mortimer, shall we?" He held out his hand to help the young woman back up onto they cart.

"Just Ella," the newest guest of the Ponderosa corrected with a smile. "And, I'd really like to go riding. Horseback riding."

"Uh," Griff hesitated at first and without looking too obvious his eyes roamed over Ella's clothing to ensure she was wearing something appropriate for riding. It seemed young Ella had expected to go out riding that morning. She wore the kind of skirts that was fit for the occasion as well as riding boots. "Alright. I'll need to saddle the horses. Wait here," the young ranch hand complied a little nervously. He jogged to the stables and quickly prepared two horses – his own gelding and a gentle mare called Rosie who once belonged to Jamie.

Griff walked the two horses out of the stables and was met by Lucas who looked like he had just arrived from his trip to Reno.

"Morning, Griff! Whatch'ya got there?" Lucas greeted tiredly.

"Oh, I'm takin' Mrs. Mortimer out riding," Griff replied. He nodded toward where the young woman was standing, waiting for him.

Lucas gave the girl a wave and a toothy grin. "She's mighty pretty. _Mrs, _huh? Shame on that, ain't it?"

Griff ignored Lucas's last comment and asked, "Listen, would ya mind taking care of the cart? I don't have a lot of time."

Lucas gave Griff a wink. "Sure, go on, I'll take care of it." Then in a more serious tone, he added, "Oh, and you oughta keep close. Don't go out so far, alright? I heard from a couple of riders on my way there's a storm brewing and it's headed straight for Virginia City. Probably hit us late in the afternoon."

"Thanks, and don't worry, we'll be back in time for lunch," Griff nodded in appreciation then continued on his way back to where he had left Ella.

He offered Ella a hand to climb up the stirrups which she accepted and with the young man's help, mounted the mare somewhat awkwardly.

Griff then mounted his own horse and clicked his tongue. To his surprise when he checked over his shoulder, Ella and Rosie had not moved an inch. "Something wrong?"

"I ain't never ridden a horse before," Ella revealed.

"What?" Griff asked in surprise. "Then what are you doing up there?"

"I'd like to learn, Griff," Ella replied.

Griff sighed heavily. This was not what he had in mind. He had never taught anyone how to ride before and now here he was, being asked to teach a girl! No, a lady, he corrected himself.

"Will you teach me?" Ella asked, cocking her head to the side and stroking the mare's neck as she did.

Griff was speechless. He really did not feel that he was the right person to fulfill Ella's request.

"My aunt tells me you are very good with horses and I would very much like to learn how to ride one," Ella pleaded.

"Alright, but it's going to take more than one lesson to learn. It takes practice and I just...well, I don't rightly know when I'll get another chance to teach you is all," Griff relented.

Ella smiled in appreciation. "I understand, Griff."

Griff drew a deep breath and braced himself. _What am I doing?_


	6. Chapter 5

_**AN: As always, thank you to all my readers who continue reading this story and for those who had a chance to leave me reviews, appreciate your feedback. To my "Guest" reviewer, I'm happy to hear that my story has prompted you to re-watch episodes of Bonanza featuring Griff - hope you enjoy the rest of my tale.**_

_**Tanith**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Ben Cartwright studied the legal instructions on the documents then looked up and explained the situation to his guest, "Well, everything seems to be in order. Once Ella signs the last page, the land will be rightfully hers to do as she pleases."

"Ella?" Mortimer questioned, raising his eyebrows. "As her husband couldn't I sign on her behalf?"

"Mr. Mortimer, Ella's father left very specific instructions and I must abide by them," Ben countered.

"Of course. I am happy to take these documents for her to sign at the hotel and deliver them back here tomorrow," offered Mr. Mortimer.

"Unfortunately, as I am to bear witness, Ella needs to sign it here in my presence.," Ben replied, beginning to see a side of Mr. Mortimer that he didn't care for.

"But I'm her _lawyer_, Mr. Cartwright. I am legally permitted to bear witness to Ella signing!" Mr. Mortimer persisted.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mortimer but these are the conditions outlined and legally bound by her father as his final wishes. He was very specific with his instructions and I cannot dishonour it," Ben said apologetically but firmly. He would not be swayed to go against the wishes of an old friend and especially not for a pretentious lawyer from New York who didn't seem to be looking after the best interest of his wife.

"This is absurd!" Mortimer scoffed incredulously.

"It's the law. I don't mean any disrespect but you, above all people, should understand that," Ben chastised, losing his patience.

"Alright, I'll have Ella sign it as soon as your cow hand returns with her," Mortimer agreed, clearly unhappy with the proceedings of the meeting.

"I suspect they'll be back within the hour. "In the meantime, would you care to join Adam and me for lunch?" Ben invited, not wanting to let their disagreement over-rule his hospitality.

"I guess I have no choice but to accept," Mortimer replied without any attempt to hide his displeasure and impatience.

* * *

Within the first hour of lessons, Griff found Ella to be a fast learner, much to his relief and respect. They were enjoying each other's company so much that neither of them paid much heed to the fact they had travelled further from the main house than they had intended. The gentle breeze started to pick up speed but neither of them cared.

"You learn fast for a...uh," Griff stopped in his tracks, realizing he was about to say something that might offend his companion.

"A woman?" Ella raised her eyebrows then her face broke into a smile, letting her teacher know she wasn't offended.

"No, no, er...I meant…an Easterner," Griff quickly recovered and felt himself relax. He let out a small laugh out of relief.

Ella shook her head and grinned. "You are not a very good liar, Mr. King! But you are a remarkable teacher."

Griff suddenly felt a warm and fuzzy sensation creeping up his neck and to his face and knew he must be blushing. The awkward silence that followed didn't help matters.

"Griff, did I say something to offend you?" Ella asked after the stillness dragged on for too long and she noted the ranch hand had stopped grinning and averted her gaze.

Griff looked up nervously and met Ella's scrutiny. "No, not at all."

The two riders had been so immersed in each other's company and the lesson they shared that neither noticed the sun had disappeared behind the thick clouds that had rolled in. It wasn't until the raindrops began to fall that they raised their heads to the Heavens and saw the sky had darkened and was looking rather ominous.

"I, uh, I think we should be heading back," Griff decided, worriedly. He was beginning to regret venturing this far away from the main house.

Ella sighed, keeping her disappointment concealed with another smile. "Yes, of course."

Although Griff wanted to ride back to the house as quickly as possible, he didn't feel Ella had the confidence to keep up without falling from her saddle, being it was her first time on a horse. They would just have to proceed at a comfortable pace and hope that the storm would hold off long enough for them to reach their destination.

For a good distance, the duo covered more ground than Griff had expected but the distant rumbling of thunder grew louder and drew closer and the rain began to fall in earnest.

Ella tried her best to keep control of Rosie and pushed her onward a little harder to keep up with Griff who had started to place a good distance between them. "Griff!" She called out as the rain obscured her vision.

Griff turned his head and realized that Ella was falling behind. Cursing under his breath, he slowed his pace when a deafening clap of thunder sounded, and a brilliant bolt of lightning zig zagged across the sky ahead of them.

The horses became fearful and both riders fought to keep them under control. Another bolt of lightning illuminated the sky and this time it found its mark, hitting a tree ahead of them to their left, shattering a thick branch and bringing it down in Griff's direct path.

The ranch hand reigned in his gelding and steered him clear of the dangerous obstacle, however, Ella fared worse as Rosie reared up on her hind legs in fright. Had it been a more experienced rider sitting in the saddle, the mare could have been better handled but Ella was far from experienced and she pulled hard at the reins while digging her heels into the mare's flank, causing Rosie to panic even more.

Ella cried out as she lost her grip on the reigns and felt herself thrown from the saddle.

Griff tried in vain to reach Ella before she met the ground, but Rosie's lethal hooves kept him at bay and he watched wide-eyed, helplessly, as the young woman left her saddle and fell hard onto the earth. "ELLA!"


	7. Chapter 6

_**AN: Thank you everyone who has been following my story. Sorry for the delay in getting this next update posted. I hope it was worth the wait :-) **_

_**Tanith**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Owen Mortimer parted the curtains of Ben Cartwright's dining room and peered outside. The storm clouds had rolled in quite suddenly while he dined with Ben and his son, Adam. Now the rain was coming down in sheets and lightning electrified the darknened sky.

"Griff would have taken them to shelter. He is very familiar with these parts," Ben reassured his guest as he walked over and stood beside him.

Not long after the men moved away from the window, the front door burst open and they heard Griff's frantic shouts for help. When Ben, Adam and Owen reached the young man, they were shocked to find Ella lying limply in his arms.

"She-she fell from her h-horse! I-I tried to...but..." Griff's attempts to explain what happened was disjointed as he continued to shiver uncontrollably from the cold and the shock of what had happened.

As Adam was first to reach the door, he quickly took Ella in his own arms, carried her to the couch.

Mortimer's eyes blazed with fury. In one fluid motion, he shoved Ben out of the way, lunged forward and grasped a fistful of Griff's rain-soaked shirt, "What have you done, you stupid boy?"

Laying Ella down carefully, Adam leaned over her face and was relieved to hear her breathing. "She's alright, Mortimer!"

Still frozen in place, Griff did nothing to defend himself as he was roughly thrown by Mortimer and sent crashing heavily into the round reading table.

The heated voices of Ben Cartwright and Mr. Mortimer filled Griff's ears.

"Control yourself, Mortimer!" Ben bellowed as he held Owen away from Griff. "You have no right accusing Griff of any wrongdoing!"

When at last Mortimer ceased his struggles, Ben released his hold but as a precaution he positioned himself between the raging man and Griff.

Breathing heavily, Mortimer glared at the youth who was slowly rising to his hands and knees. Then he looked Ben Cartwright in the eye and barked, "I want him arrested!"

"On what charge? Why don't you let him explain what happened?" Ben shot back.

The tension in the room was electrifying and Adam knew they needed to draw Mortimer's attention away from the object of his furious tirade. "Owen, please take your wife to the guest room upstairs. We'll fetch for Dr. Martin once the storm has past. For now, you need to stay with her and keep her warm," Adam said firmly.

For a moment, Mortimer considered his next move, glancing over at Griff and then Ben Cartwright before he turned away and attended to his wife. Lifting her into his arms in one fluid motion, he followed Adam up the stairs.

Breathing heavily from the confrontation, Ben walked over to Griff who stood visibly shaking and dripping rainwater all over the rug. "Let's get you out of those wet clothes before you freeze to death."

"She...she wanted to-to r-ride. I should've..." Griff tried to explain but he was trembling all over and found it too difficult to form the right words.

"It's alright. Just calm down," Ben coaxed. "You can tell me what happened once we warmed you up." With his arm around the youth's shoulders, he guided him up the stairs and into the room where Adam occupied during his stay. He figured Adam's clothes would be a better fit than his or Joe's on account of the young man's height and slender frame. After a quick rummage in the drawers, he found a clean set of clothes and laid them on the bed. "Here, these are Adam's. Why don't you start getting out of those wet clothes while I fetch you some towels?"

Griff nodded. His teeth chattered involuntarily, and his fingers were numb from the cold which made it slow progress to undress. By the time he had removed his shirt and belt, Mr. Cartwright had returned with fresh towels.

With Ben's help, Griff dried himself off and dressed in Adam's black shirt and pants.

"What happened?" Ben asked gently.

"Ella...Mrs. Mortimer, said she wanted to ride. I didn't know she couldn't until she got up on Rosie. Said she..she wanted me to teach her. Then we got c-caught up in the storm," Griff explained, still shivering.

Ben grabbed a blanket from the bed and wrapped it around the young man. There was every chance Griff was not shaking from just the cold alone but from the events that transpired. The fact that he was entrusted with looking after a young lady who ended up hurt was a lot for the boy to take in, thought Ben. And he could see Griff was undoubtedly guilt ridden by it.

"There was lightning, and a tree branch fell. I tried to get to her, Mr. Cartwright but I couldn't!" Griff continued. "It's my fault. It's all my fault. I should never have..." The young man turned away and buried his head in his hands, unable to control the tremors that rippled through him.

"It wasn't your fault, Griff. It was an unfortunate accident. That storm took us all by surprise. As for Ella, she may be very young but, she is nevertheless a grown woman and is as much responsible for her own decisions as you are," Ben stated.

No matter what Mr. Cartwright said, Griff was too consumed in guilt because he knew part of the reason he had agreed to teach Ella was out of his own selfish desire to spend time alone with someone who didn't look at him like he was a savage animal. He knew it was foolish to venture so far away from the main house when Lucas had already warned him not to. Didn't his friend also caution him about the storm? He should have listened and paid heed to Lucas's warnings. But the truth of the matter was, he didn't, and nothing was going to change that.

"Griff?" Ben reached out and placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

"What do I do, Mr. Cartwright?" Griff questioned as his breathing quickened. He lowered his hands and turned slowly to face the man who held his life and his freedom in his hands. "Mr. Mortimer's gonna throw me in jail, ain't he?"

"No, he's not. Nobody is throwing you in jail. This was an accident, you hear me?" Ben reiterated in a stern tone, hoping to convince the ranch hand and drive these foolish thoughts of his out of his head.

"But he said…" Griff started to protest once more but he was quickly cut off.

"I heard him. And I will hear no more about it, not from you and not from Mr. Mortimer. Do I make myself clear?" Ben scolded.

Griff shifted his feet uncomfortably and stubbornly remained silent.

"Griff, I mean it. When I brought you to my home, I thought I made it clear that there will be no more talk about prisons. That hasn't changed. I'll say it one more time. No more talk about prisons," Ben repeated, softening his tone.

Griff nodded and sighed heavily, still feeling insecure but not wanting to push the matter at that moment.

"Alright, let's go downstairs and wait out this storm," Ben suggested.

Griff started to follow Mr. Cartwright's lead when he remembered that he had returned with only one horse. His own. "Rosie...I need to find her. I couldn't bring her back with...with me," Griff stammered.

"It's alright, I'll get someone to go out and find her when the storm is over. You did enough getting back here with Ella. Let's go downstairs and sit you by the fire, hmm?" Ben prompted.

Griff nodded once more and together with Mr. Cartwright, they left the guest room in silence.


	8. Chapter 7

_**AN: Apologies to my readers who have been waiting patiently for an update. I've just returned from vacation with my family. Thank you for reading and your kind comments.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

When the storm passed, Adam fetched for Dr. Martin and returned as fast as the journey allowed.

Griff got to his feet and started pacing in front of the fireplace, a blanket still wrapped around his shoulders and his hair still damp from the rain.

"Griff, why don't you head on back to the bunk house? I'll be along to let you know how Ella is doing later," Ben advised.

Griff nodded and handed the blanket back to his employer.

Ben watched Griff with his shoulders slumped walk out the front door. He couldn't help feeling sorry for the young man he'd come to know in a short time and whose luck seemed to always turn against him.

Mortimer was a man of little patience when it came to getting what he wanted. When finally, he heard the door leading to the room where Ella was being examined open, he rushed out to commandeer whoever walked out.

Doctor Martin closed the bedroom door behind him, carrying his black medical bag and found himself accosted by his young patient's husband.

"Doctor, how is she?" Mortimer questioned brusquely.

"Resting. I would say she hit her head pretty hard on the ground when she was thrown from her horse," the physician diagnosed. "Rest is all that I can recommend for now."

"But she will be alright?" Mortimer demanded rather than asked.

"Mr. Mortimer, it is too early to say. We'll know more when she has had rest. I'm sorry," Doc replied patiently.

Mortimer sighed heavily and without even thanking the doctor, he stormed down the stairs in search of someone he could circumvent his anger.

Ben Cartwright met the fuming man at the bottom of the staircase. "Mr. Mortimer, I-"

"Where's that cow hand?" Mortimer demanded.

"Mr. Mortimer, whatever happened was an accident!" Ben reiterated firmly.

"Accident? You call this an accident?" Mortimer scoffed spitefully.

"Yes, I do. Ella insisted to go horseback riding knowing full well she never ridden on a horse before..."

"And yet, that boy still took her out there knowing the risks!"

"He was trying to be hospitable to her request!" Ben shot back, trying without much success to keep from raising his own voice at this impertinent man.

"No, I tell you what he was doing! He was trying impress her. To _woo her,_ Mr. Cartwright!"

Ben drew a deep breath and steadied his voice as he tried to make peace. He wanted to remind Owen that it was his idea in the first place to suggest Ella be escorted by Griff but decided it would just add more fuel to the fire. "Mr. Mortimer, Griff has already explained himself to me. Now please, accept our apology and let us accommodate you while Ella recovers."

"I wish to speak with him," Mortimer requested in a slightly calmer tone.

"Not in his present state." Ben refused as gently as he could. "And not while emotions are high. He's in shock and with all due respect you have been through quite an ordeal with worry and anger so I must insist for you to allow this matter to rest at least for today."

Mortimer remained silent for a moment as he contemplated his response. "Fine, I will leave the boy be and accept your hospitality for now but if Ella has suffered any serious injuries because of his mistake, I will seek compensation on her behalf."

"Rest assured I will honour it personally, Mr. Mortimer," Ben promised.

"Good. You know, I may find myself liking it here. Staying here in this big house, on this ranch. The Ponderosa will be almost sufficient to compensate for the distress that Ella and I have endured. Now if you'll excuse me, I wish to stay with my wife," Mortimer replied snidely before leaving an astonished Ben Cartwright standing in his wake.

* * *

Sitting on the edge of the bottom bunk, Griff leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and keeping his head bowed.

"Griff, it ain't your fault," Lucas tried to console his young friend.

"Yes, it is. I should've listened to you. None of this would've happened! Guess I just can't get it right. Everything I do ends up one mistake after another!" Griff said glumly. He looked up and met Lucas's gaze.

"Oh come on! It wouldn't have mattered how far you went. She woulda fallen off that horse anyway! She couldn't ride, remember?" Lucas reminded his friend.

"Then I shouldn't have let her ride at all!" Griff rose to his feet and headed for the door. "I'm going to find Rosie!"

"George and Dave are already out there doing just that. Come on, kid, just let it be."

"I need some air." Griff sprang to his feet and headed for the door.

Lucas followed his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Runnin' ain't gonna make what happened go away. Just remember that."

Griff nodded and opened the front door. He knew Lucas was worried he would ride on out and never return. A part of Griff wanted to do just that but another part of him also knew he would be hurting Candy and Ben Cartwright if he violated his parole conditions by running away. Candy believed in him and Mr. Cartwright put a roof over his head, food in his belly and paid him a decent wage. Nobody else had ever offered him that measure of kindness and fairness before. There was a time he bitterly mistook the generosity for charity and would have gladly thrown it all away the moment things got tough but the longer he stayed on, he realized that it was becoming a little harder for him to let go of his new life. He wasn't all too sure if it was wise or foolish of him to get comfortable living the way he was. Somehow, things always had a way to get tough for Griff. It was only a matter of time before the Cartwrights figured it was all too much, he thought sombrely. Leaning over the wooden fencing in the yard, Griff looked out across the land. The rain had stopped but the clouds and cool breeze remained, reflecting the mood he was in. Shivering, he straightened up when a strong hand clamped down on his shoulder. Out of reflex honed from his term in a hardened prison, he wheeled around sharply, preparing to strike whoever was behind him.


End file.
